Dreamless Sleep
by flamablechoklit
Summary: I would, quite literally, kill just to see that smile. He is perfect." MattxMello. Rated M for a reason.
1. I think that

**AN:** So once upon a time I was sitting in my Church History class(I go to a catholic highschool) and this loverly little image of Mello in fuzzy pink pajama pants fluttered into my brain. (my mind wanders ne?) And that is how this story was born! .That explaination explained nothing! hoorah!  
Matt's POV, for chapter one at least. May switch, who knows? Not I sir, not I...

**Warnings:** uhm, pfft, SMUT! SMUTTYSMUTTY GOODNESS!...and some fluff(squee!) Lots and lots of underage boy lovin! You no like, you jump off cliff, yesh? They're 14 here and where i dwell (yes, i said dwell o.O) that is underage. So there!

**Disclaimer:** the lack of naked Mello proves my total un-own of Death Note.

And one last thing, I deticate this to SARA-CHAN! Yesh dear, since you are grounded from all technology I decided to give you some fluffysmut of our fav pairing to come back to! i lurrv yous!  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY BIZNITCH!

* * *

I'm awake. I just sort of slipped back into consciousness all of a sudden. But its not like I really care. Nah, I wasn't dreaming anyway. I don't like to dream, it's kind of annoying. My dreams never make any sense. Dreamless sleep is better.

I shiver. It's freezing in here. I can't pull my bed covers up for some reason. I'm too lazy to open my eyes and figure out why. Huh, that's odd; I can't really move. There's something fairly heavy weighing on my hips.

I hear crunching, and slurping noises. I'm smiling now. I know what's on top of me, and I know why. My name is Mail Jeevas, but call me Matt, and today is my fourteenth birthday.

Perhaps I should explain a few things. I am an orphan. No, I do not know or remember anything about my parents. Obviously they didn't want me, and I'm ok with that. It's hard for me to hold grudges, especially against people I've never met. Anyway, I am currently staying at an orphanage called The Wammy's House. Never heard of it? Good. As far as I know this place is supposed to be somewhat of a secret. Its all got to do with L.Yea, you've heard of him I bet. Well, all us parentless little gits at this orphanage are being trained as his successors. Oh, and I should probably also mention, we're geniuses. Whoopty-friggin-doo. I don't much care for school, yet for some unknown reason, I'm number three in this place. Third smartest, that is. Don't ask me how because I really don't have a clue. It doesn't matter anyway, because the real competition is between numbers one and two.

Now, number one, smart as he may be, is an emotionless little albino freak. It isn't so much that I hate him, but he just has one of those faces that screams 'please beat the living shit out of me'. Ya know? Maybe not...

Number two, on the other hand, could quite possibly be the spawn of Satan himself. What's the phrase, a wolf in sheep's clothing? Yea, that's it. It describes this kid perfectly.  
His name is Mihael Keehl, but call him Mello.

Did I mention that I'm bi? Well, I am. Girls are hot, but Mello is hotter. He turned me half gay, I think. Hell, I don't even know anymore. No one is appealing compared to him. So, I'm definitely not straight, but I'm not gay either. I'm not really even sure if I'm bi though, because Mello is the only guy I've ever been attracted to like that. There we go; I'm Mellosexual.  
That makes no sense.

So back to the present, and oh so awesome, situation at hand. I know what's on top of me, and I know why. Today, February 1st, is my fourteenth birthday. And the thing on top of me is none other than Mello himself.

Why is this so awesome you ask? Well, Mello is basically sex on legs; shoulder length blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, toned chest and abs, and this devilish little smirk that says 'look all you want, you're never gana get a taste'. And oh good lord, do I ever want a taste.

Remember when I said I didn't like to dream? Well, scratch that. Dreams are fucking amazing, as long as they're about Mello.  
I sound like a pervert. But its a little hard not to, especially when you can feel that perfect little ass sitting right on your... Speaking of hard...

I finally open my eyes. Goddamn, this is gana be a good day. How do I know? Well, there's a half naked blonde straddling me, licking at a sucker while giving me that smirk I mentioned earlier. Did I say good? I meant great, amazing, fantastic day.

Heh, don't I sound cool.

"Happy birthday day to you," Mello sings quietly to me, running a hand through my bed-hair. "Happy birthday to you." God, he's so fucking gorgeous; I must have some serious brownie points with some kind of god, or whatever, to deserve this angel on my lap. "Happy birthday, dear Mail," he uses my real name, knowing I love to hear him say it. Only Mello can call me by my real name, only Mello. "Happy birthday to you."

He finishes and kisses me softly. I melt.

Literally, every part of my body is immobile with the exception of my lips. I'm kissing him back now, and I can't help but think that I'm unworthy. He smiles into the kiss and bites my bottom lip. I sigh in pleasure, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I must taste awful, having just woken up and all. Mello tastes like a mixture of Tootsie Pop and amazing. Yes, amazing has a taste; it's called Mello.

"Nnhh, Matt," he mumbles fifteen minutes later. We're lying side-by-side now. I've got one hand on the back of his neck, and the other down the back of his pajama pants. Both his arms are around my neck, and his left knee is between my thighs. "I'm hungry. Lets go get breakfast."

I don't want to stop, but my stomach rumbles, and I mentally force myself away from his neck; his perfect, porcelain, slender neck, upon which I have left my mark. He rubs the spot, the junction of his collarbone and shoulder, and smiles at me.  
I would, quite literally, kill just to see that smile. He is perfect.

He stands up and takes my hands in his, helping me up. I swing my legs over the side. He's smirking at me again.

"Tsk tsk," he says, cupping the bulge between my thighs, completely noticeable trough the thin fabric of my boxers. I gasp a little at the contact. He leans down and nips at my ear lobe.

"Well, it is your birthday, isn't it?"

I smile excitedly. I can't help it. Mello is going to touch me. There is a god.

He places a slender hand on my bare chest, and pushes me back onto my bed. He climbs on top of me, straddling me again. It's my turn to smirk. I never know what he's going to do.

We haven't, how should I put this, gone all the way...yet. I want to. Oh god do I want to. But I'm not going to push him, no. He'll tell me when he's ready; when he wants to. I think he's a virgin. I hope he is. I'm not, regretfully. Even more regretfully, it was not my choice. But none of that matters now. Mello, my Mello, is all I want. All I need.

He's still licking and nipping at my ear, his hands wandering up and down my torso.  
I think I might pass out; lust and drowsiness can do that to a person, I assume.

"Mel...!..." he stops his work on my ear and looks down at me. I blush, even more so than I already am. He'd just started grinding on me; I couldn't help myself.

So, the first word out of my mouth today was a barely audible gasp, dripping with longing. I can deal with that. And apparently so can Mello.

"Aw," he says, smirking again, going back to my ear and working his way to the crook of my neck, "does Matty like this?" He rubs against my groin again. I nod frantically.

"M-More," I plead, and I feel him smile. So he does it again, and again, and again.

I know what he's trying to do, and it's going to work. Yes, yes it is.  
Damn it. Well, I don't really care; I have clean pants...somewhere...I don't care...

I watch him as he sits up, tilting his head back. He's enjoying this too.  
My gaze travels downward.  
Mello is fucking me through our clothes...basically.

"D-Don't stop," I sigh. I'm close, so close...God, he's so hot...  
Mello hears my plea, and takes hold of my shoulders. He starts to grind faster, and I whine in pleasure.  
"Shh, not too loud baby," he whispers. I bite my bottom lip to keep my mouth shut.

If it's this good now, I can't even imagine what it's going to be like when we actually...

"M-Mello," I whimper; I can already feel my body tensing, "I-I'm ganna, I'm ganna"

"Good," he says quietly into my neck.

"Mello...oh..." that's all I can manage, as I release into my boxers, a visible wet spot forming. He smiles down at me.

"Good boy," he says, cupping my face in both his hands, and I feel him tense up and another wet area forms, this time on his pajama bottoms.

He rolls off of me. We lye there for about ten minutes, eyes closed, catching our breath. Then my stomach rumbles and ruins the moment. I open my eyes, for the second time, to his perfect face. He laughs and sits up, helping me off the bed again. No distractions this time. I find a clean pair of gray sweat pants and a red hoodie to change in to. The latter clashes horribly with my hair, but its comfy, so sod off faishionestas.  
Mello hurries through the door that joins our rooms, and comes back a minute later, wearing clean, navy blue boxers and an over sized black tee-shirt. He looks good in anything.

I open my door and we leave for the cafeteria. He laces our fingers together as we walk down the first flight of stairs. I know it sounds cheesy, but I feel special.

When we finally reach the cafeteria, its a around 10:30 am. There aren't many people, fifty at most, seated in various places around the large room. Some are caretakers, but the majority are other orphans. I'm fairly certain this place kicks you out when you turn eighteen, so everyone is close to our age, give or take a few years. Most of the younger kids are still in bed, I would assume, it being a Saturday and all. The oldest one in here is Casper. He's sixteen, and seated in a far corner of the room.

Mello leads me to a table away from where most everyone is sitting.

"Its a special day. I want you all to myself," I hear him say as he pulls out a chair for me.

"I don't deserve you," I smile at him and sit down. Its true.

"Shut up," he says, smiling back at me now. He ruffles my hair and takes the seat across from me.

Not many people stare at us anymore. Most of the building has gotten over the initial shock of us dating. At first though, it was insane. You see, the way we got together was rather, ah, spontaneous. Spontaneous meaning that, one morning, I decided I was going to climb into his bed and wrap my arms around his waist until he woke up. Well, things progressed from there. I was his first kiss, and he was my first real, well, anything meaningful. Eventually someone was sent to wake us, and low and behold, what did they find? Hah, well, lets just say, I was on top of Mel, and the sheets were rather, erm, stained.

Later, we were outside, just sitting there, and all of a sudden,

"Hey, uhm, Matt? Do you wanna like, uhm, you know, be like...uhm...?"  
I had stared at him for a minute or two. We were already best friends, and pretty much all the other had. And, in all honesty, I wanted him. Mostly in the physical aspect at the time. I'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to. But, there was something more to it.  
"Boyfriend and, eh, boyfriend?" I respond coyly. This was obviously the first time he'd ever asked someone out, let alone another boy. He nods sheepishly. Damn, that was cute. I decided not to voice my response, and instead I kissed him on the cheek, and rested my head on his shoulder. He's turning me into a sap, I thought to myself. He blushed, and I took his hand in mine.  
"Matt...Mail...I, like you, a lot..." Well no frickin duh; we did just spend all morning practically swallowing each other whole. He was nervous, and it made me smile.  
"I like you more," I say quietly. I think I was right. I don't mind though; Mello likes me plenty.  
Awkward as it may have been, that was the best day of my life.

He's gotten up now to get us something to eat. I watch him walk over to the counter. I told him I didn't want anything, but I know he'll get something for me anyway. I smirk inwardly to myself as I notice how far away the chocolate muffins, Mello's breakfast of choice, are from the edge of the counter. He's going to have to lean pretty far over to get to one. He picks up a carton of orange juice; that's probably for me.

He just winked at me, ever so briefly but I saw it, and now hes bending...bending...bending...

I quickly wipe my mouth in case I really was drooling. Oh god, he's making a show of himself, just for me. He kicks a leg up behind him and jumps a little, as if it were necessary to reach that god-forsaken muffin. I don't care if he's overacting; I'm too distracted. Mello has a very nice ass.

And apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so. That Casper kid is staring at Mello too, eyeing him like a hungry dog. I feel the sudden urge to take the knife from the table next to me and hurl it at his stupid face. I'm not even looking at Mello anymore as he sits down in front of me again. I'm glaring at Casper from the corner of my eye. He notices and returns the hateful gaze.

"What's the matter?" Mello asks looking at me.

"Nothing," I say and return my eyes to him, "you're too pretty, that's all."

Mello stares at me for a second, blinks and then says with a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks,

"I'm not pretty; I'm badass." Then he begins to attack his muffin with such ferocity its a wonder he doesn't bite off his own fingers.

"Speaking of your ass...," I say, opening the carton he brought back for me.

There's that smirk again.

"All I was doing was trying to get breakfast, and you had to go and take advantage of the situation by eye-raping me?"

"Pretty much, yea," I half laugh. Casper is still looking at him.

"Ah, well you're perverted," Mello tells me through a mouthful of muffin.

"I wouldn't be so perverted if you weren't so sexy."

Mello chokes a little. I think he's trying not to laugh.

"Possibly the cheesiest thing I've ever heard right there."

I smile at him. Hell yea it was cheesy, but that doesn't mean its not true.

Goddamnit! That stupid oaf from across the room is still staring! Fucking ignorant piece of shit! Mihael Keehl belongs to me, dumbass! ME! Get your fucking eyes off of him now!  
I think I must be radiating some kind of super sick ass aura, like in Soul Caliber when you're about to kick the living shit out of someone, because I am fucking livid. I don't get angry often enough for me to know how to control it properly, so when something seriously irritates me, all hell tends to break lose.  
Fortunately, I get a somewhat practical idea before my anger level reaches boiling point.

"Matt?" I hear Mello say, "what's--?" His eyes start to follow my heated gaze.

I snap my head back in Mello's direction, possibly giving myself whiplash, and grab his chin, forcing him into a harsh kiss.

"Mmph!...mmm..."

I crack an eye open; Casper's face is contorted in pure disgust, which quickly turns to jealousy as Mello snakes his arms around my neck.  
_That's right fuckface, _I think to myself as I tug at Mello's shirtsleeve. _This sexy little thing is all over me, not you. So go and wank to him all you want; I've got the real thing. _I've gotten Mello's collar down far enough for that dumbass over there to see the hicky on his shoulder.

There's the sound of slamming doors and hurried, angered, fading footsteps.

FATALITY.

"Mmph...Matt...cant breathe."

I quickly let go of Mello's chin, apologizing.

"Its ok, calm down," he says, pulling his now rather stretched collar back to it's rightful place, "and its not like I was complaining." I smirk.

"Yea asshole, you just lap that up don't you?" I nod, smiling wider. Of course I do. I like hearing that I'm appreciated, especially from Mello."Mmm, well, you're a good boy," he says, crossing his legs and patting my hair, "and you deserve every bit of it."  
If I had a tail it'd be wagging. I'm quite the dog, if you haven't noticed. "And," he says still petting my hair, but now I feel his foot in quite the opposite of areas, "good boys get treats."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" I ask him, a bit over enthusiastic. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but I think...maybe...he might let me...

"Depends," he says, smirk and foot fully active, "What do you want it to mean?" I stare at him, mouth agape. Because, I think Mello, maybe, just maybe, might let me..."Hmm?" he says, his smirk widening as my lower body begins to react to the friction his foot is creating.

"I..." I'm at quite a loss for words, "I dunno...What do you mean?" He's toying with me; I just know it.

"Well," he says, "if you don't know what you want it to mean, I suppose I'll have to assume..." Mello's foot is moving a lot faster now. I'm trying to keep a straight face, because I'm pretty sure the rest of the room hasn't noticed what he's doing. I can feel my face reddening; my hair and hoodie are probably accenting my cheeks quite nicely right about now.

**

* * *

****AN:** look mom! no angst! review and i bring you key lime pie!


	2. Possibly

**AN:** Dayum, this took forever. And its short. I have motivation issues ; sorry.  
I was planning on this being 3 chapters, but its going to end up at least 5. Probably 6. I wrote this all today in about an hour because I played hooky from school and had nothing better to do. And yes,  
I realize how short it is. I'm sorry, but this desperatley needed to be updated. I also realize that Mello is a bit OOC. I did that on purpose, and as long as he has a hate of Near and a love of Matt, I think he is plenty in character x3  
I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!! O.O Seriously, you guys gave me so many conctructive/incouraging comments on this! Keep'em coming, and your keylime pie should arrive in the mail any day now.

**Warnings:** BOY LOVIN x3

**Discailmer:** I no own M&M. But I do own Matt's nickle. So HAH!

**Dedication: **To my Matt. I'm so glad we're speaking again. ily

* * *

"Boys."

I hear the voice and my head spins backward. Damn, need to quit that. The pleasant sensation along with Mello's foot suddenly stop. Rodger, the caretaker of this godforsaken place, is standing right behind me. Looking a little less than happy.

"What?" Mello asks rudely. No respect for authority, that little angel of mine, none at all.  
Rodger looks down that wrinkly old nose of his at Mello. They don't get on too well.

"Neither of you have been doing your own chores," Rodger states.  
I put on an incredulous face and Mello stares blankly up at the old man.

"Matt, don't give me that look. Natasha says you've been paying her every week for the past two months to do your laundry." Damn it, that stupid girl. She's been sore at me ever since Mello and I became more than friends.  
"And you," Rodger raises his voice a little as he addresses Mello, who simply cocks and eyebrow and rests his chin in his palm. "You've been bullying someone new every week into cleaning for you since last July!"

"And who exactly is feeding you this crap, sir?" Mello doesn't miss a beat.

Something resembling a smirk crosses Rodger's face as he says triumphantly, "Near."  
A flicker of deepest loathing flashes in Mello's sapphire eyes at the mention of the name.

"Well, sir, Near can go f--OW!"  
I stomp on Mello's foot under the table. He looks at me scornfully for a second and clears his throat.

"Yes Mello? Please, do continue." Roger glances over at me. The old man hates that I keep Mello in line the way I do. If Roger had it his way, we'd both be out on the streets right now. But L wouldn't hear of it, and Roger doesn't like having his authority undermined. He returns his glare to across the table, and I resist the urge to beat him with his own walking stick. How dare he look at Mello that way; as if Mello were something less than him. How fucking dare he.

"Nothing sir," Mello mutters and looks down, busying his hands with his shirt's hem. It's just an act, and he's only feigning shame to get Roger away. It always works. Even so, the look on his face saddens me... Man, he's turning me into a sap.

"Good," Roger says, seeming pleased with Mello's submissiveness. Hmph. Mello, submissive; now that would be a sight. And quite a lovely one at that... I really should stop thinking like this, at least until Roger leaves.

"Now, I will expect the two of you to do your own chores from now on. Oh, and I've already informed the kitchen staff that both of you will be taking care of the breakfast dishes today." Roger begins making his way to the double door exit.  
"Oh yes," he says to himself. He hobbles back over to us, walking stick hitting loudly on the linoleum, "happy birthday Matt." He slides a nickel across the table to me and leaves.

I pick up the American five-cent piece and wonder why Roger even had it. Seems odd. He knows I've been studying foreign currency and probably thought it would catch my interest. Truth be told, it does, but the insult still overwhelms the hint of thought behind the gift. Five cents. My worth. I chuckle to myself at the old man's misdirected thoughts. Implying that I am worth nothing to him is not going to turn me straight, which is exactly what Roger wants. He's always hated Mello. He hates me for getting involved with Mello.

I don't want to get old. Age screws up your sense of logic.

"Hey Mel," I say smiling a little and still studying the coin, "wanna sell this to someone for more than its worth? Nobody knows American money here; they'll think it's priceless." No answer.  
"Mel?" I put the coin down when I notice the look I'm getting. Something halfway between rage and confusion is shining in those gorgeous eyes.

"How the fuck are you so calm?" The question catches me a little off guard.

"What?"

"I want to know how you manage to stay so passive all the time." Mello's voice is shaking and I'm not sure what to make of it. He's obviously upset, but other than that I'm clueless.

"You mean Roger?" I ask as I place a hand on Mello's shoulder. He's trembling.  
"Hey, hey," I say in what I hope is a consoling manner, as I get up from my seat to place myself next to him, "What's wrong Mel? Roger's stupid little stunt was aimed at me, not you. I don't mind it."

"That's just it," he says quietly. Okay, well, at least I can place the emotion in his voice now; Mello is pissed. "He threw you that stupid coin like you were nothing. Nothing more than his opinion, as if that's all that matters to anyone."

"Mello, its alright. Really, it doesn't bother me. Please calm down..." I still have my hand on his shoulder as he grips my shoulders firmly.

"I don't give a damn if it bothers you or not!" he growls and stares me straight in the eye. If I didn't know him so well I'd probably have pissed myself by now. Hell, who am I kidding? Mello is fucking scary.  
"How fucking dare he treat you that way! As if you're less than him!" Mello pulls me forward and pins me to himself. He's still shaking. The boy has a lot of rage, obviously. I'm not scared anymore, but I wish he would calm down. I don't like that he's all worked up over me...

"You're better than that," he says quietly, "You're so much better...the best." I can feel the heat rising in my face. "No one will treat you that way, Matt, no one ever again."

I nuzzle into his chest and wrap my arms around his waste. Mello overreacts. A lot. But pointing this out will only upset him more. "Okay Mel, okay."

He breathes deeply, causing me to rise with his chest. He seems to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry that happened," he says, resting his chin on my head. When is it going to sink into his thick skull that I really don't care? Some old guy tells me I'm worth an American five-cent piece, and Mello acts like it's the end of the world. Geez.  
"And on your birthday too," he continues and begins to pet my hair. There's something different in his voice now; he's defiantly not mad anymore.

I can't focus. He knows I get drowsy when he pets my hair. He also knows how much it annoys me. Not so much the petting, but the control. Though, honestly, I would let Mello do anything to me. Anything. Without any protest whatsoever. None.

"Mello...stop it..." I yawn and slump farther into his hold. Oh yes, I put up quite the resistance.

"You don't mean that," he says simply. Well duh, of course I don't. But I have to say something. He scratches lightly behind my ear. I twitch. It tickled.

"I'm..," yawn, "not a dog Mel..." He snorts.

"No, not _a _dog. You're _my_ dog."

My eyes snap open at this. I put on an indignant expression and pout a little. I push away from him a bit. "I am not."

"Oh really?" And bam; that smirk is back.

"Y-yea, really." Great, now I'm stammering. I sound like a flustered little schoolgirl. And I guess, to some extent, I am... Minus the girl part, of course. Mello shrugs.

"Well then Matty," he whispers. His grip around my shoulders disappears and I feel his hands sliding down. They come to rest on my hips. Mello leans forward, off of his own seat, and wedges a knee onto my chair between my thighs. He hovers over me and I feel his lips ghost over my collarbone. They're barely touching my neck now and I feel him smile. He tongues the cartilage shell of my ear, and I can't help the gasp that escapes me.

"What d'you say we get started on those dishes?"

I'm in a bit of daze as Mello stands up, smiles down at me and pats my cheek.

I'm in even more of a daze as he starts to head toward the kitchen doors; partly because I'm confused, and partly because I'm eyeing that perfect ass again.

* * *

**AN: **Geez, the first AN was long enough, ne? I promise the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Look forward to next time!  
MATTY AND MELS GET TO WASH DISHES!! XD --more fun than you think ;) R/R loves.


	3. Maybe

**AN:** Please discard your pitch forks and torches! I updated! Please dont kill me! -sigh- And I honestly have no excuse for this taking so long. It just did. My interest in this story has been coming and going as it pleases, which is why I usually stick with one shots. Ugh. I'm not particularly excited about this chapter, but it atcually gets the little bit of plot that there is moving along. And also Matt is clueless -.-; **MY REVIEWERS PWN ALL EXISTANCE!** Keep it up guys! I love you all so much! Fo realz!

**Warnings:** Boy on boy lovins. For all us pervy fangirls :3 -high five-

**Disclaimer:** What do you think?

**Detication:** Actually, I would like to deticate this chapter everyone whos reviewed so far. 42?! What?! Are you all insane?! I personaly dont think my writing deserves that much praise. **I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE!** Geeze! -tackle hugs you all-

And on we go...

* * *

I push through the door to the kitchen, nearly losing my balance. Its heavy, and to be honest I wasn't really watching where I was going. Have I mentioned that Mello has a nice ass?

"Hey," I hear Mello and my attention snaps up to his face. When did he turn around? "Get your head out of the clouds and start bringing the plates and stuff in. The sooner we get this shit done, the better." He takes to digging in a cabinet under the sink.

"Whys that?" I ask, heading over to a bin on the other side of the room. The kitchen is, for lack of a better word, humongo. Yes, humongo. Well, this is an orphanage for geniuses; we need our brain food. I'm slightly perturbed by the lack of staff. What if some kid got into something? I mean, there are knives in here. Then again, I don't really care.

"Ah," Mello says, pulling his blonde mop back out from under the sink with a bottle of dish soap in hand, "I'm not telling you." He grins at me and stands back up. Not telling me? The fuck? I wanna know. I have this thing about being left out, which Mello knows and is most likely using to annoy me. Well it's working.

"Mel, that's not fair," I whine, grabbing two arms full of dishes from the bin and carrying them back over to him at the sink, "C'mon, its my birthday." I dump the dishes into the sink with a loud clatter. Some of them probably broke, but hey, it's not like I'm paying for it. Mello looks at me, a half amused expression on his face.

"Don't be such a baby, geesh," he tells me as he grabs the drawstring on my hoodie and pulls it all the way out. He uses it to tie his hair up and begins to attack the soap bottle with his teeth, trying to pry it open. God, he's adorable. If I said that out loud he'd hit me, but its true. And honestly, what other adjective is there for a blonde messy bun topped off with a red make-shift bow, who's owner is tearing away at a bottle of dish wash? None.

Heh, I have odd taste.

"Open this," he says suddenly, thrusting the bottle at me. I take it and twist the top off easy as pie. Mello pouts at this. I'm surprised he even gave it to me; Mello doesn't like asking for help. He hates it even more when the help turns out a bit handy. I sigh. Him and his damn ego. But he wouldn't be himself without it, I suppose.

He holds his hand out for the bottle and I give it back. He's still pouting slightly as he pecks me on the cheek. That's as close as I'll get to a 'thank you', which is quite alright with me.

"So," I say leaning back onto the granite counter. Mello is dumping the soap into the sink right where the water lands from the faucet, "we're actually going to do the dishes? I didn't think you'd be so compliant." He scoffs at me and puts the top back on the dish wash. By now the sink is filled with suds.

"Matt, you've known me since we were four; when have I ever been compliant?"

I shrug. He's right. Ten years of knowing him has taught me many things. One being that, if you want Mello to do something, you need at least one of the following: a) chocolate, b) a gun, or c) a semi-attractive body. Roger has absolutely none of those, especially c. I inwardly cringe at the thought.

"Kay so, we're just filling up the sink for nothing then?," I ask, being ever so observant. Mello smiles coyly at me and throws a rag onto my lap.

"Course not. You're doing them." He walks over to the enormous fridge, pulls out a chocolate bar and proceeds to chop happily on it. I stare at him for a second. He's kidding. He has to be.

"Mello, that's totally unfair!" I'm not yelling. Just talking with enthusiasm. "It wasn't just me; you didn't do your chores either!" I have to admit, I am a bit irritated that he would treat me like this, especially on my birthday. He finishes his chocolate and grins at me. The hell?

"Matty," he says, still smiling, as he discards the chocolate wrapper on the floor, "I was only messing with you." He folds his arms across his chest and leans back on the giant fridge. If ever Mello looked more feminine, I'd like to see it.  
No really, I'd like to take a look. "Aw, did you really think I'd be that mean to you?"  
I didn't notice him cross the five-foot distance between us. "Make you do all those nasty dishes all by yourself?" He's right in front of me now, walking his right hand up my chest. "Did you? Hm, Matty?"

I nod. God damn it; I'm blushing. Why is it exactly, that every time he touches me, I heat up like microwavable soup? Wow, what a horrible metaphor. Not that I have anything against microwavable soup...

"Aw, well Matty thought wrong," he says, and licks my bottom lip. He quirks an eyebrow at me, and damn that smirk! I kiss him quickly and pull away, not that I get very far considering the counter is all of an inch behind me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mello's hands find their way to my hips and he grips them tightly. I am now pressed between him and the counter, and I'm guessing the blush has only gotten worse. Ah well. Mello has that gleam in his eye, which suggests the dishes will probably be left to their own accord within the next few minutes.

"No where," I say. I smile a little as he lifts me up and sets me on the counter. He's really strong considering the fact that I'm taller and weigh a bit more than he does. His hands are resting on my thighs as he shifts to stand between my legs and against the countertop. "We aren't going to do the dishes? Won't Roger be mad?" I place a finger to my lips in mock confusion. Yea, I can be pretty damn adorable when I want to be.

"Fuck the dishes," Mello says smirking. I smile and swing my legs in the air. "You trying to be cute or something?" He asks and I nod. His bangs fall into his face as he laughs a little.

"Am I?" I ask. I place my finger between my lips. He nods. I smile as I feel him remove my finger and press his lips to mine. His arms encircle my waist and he deepens the kiss, his tongue lightly prodding at my bottom lip. Well obviously I let him in. He's rubbing circles in my lower back as he massages my tongue with his. I let his hands wander under my hoodie for a moment before I gently remove them, never breaking the kiss. He groans and attempts to wriggle his wrists free of my grasp. Nope, not happening bud! Its bad enough we're making out in the kitchen of all places... Someone could walk in. Anyone! Roger even!

"Mel...quit it..." I mumble against his lips. I was so distracted by the thought of getting caught; I didn't notice him free himself until I felt his hands on my backside. He squeezes and I jump in surprise. "Mello!" I scowl down at him and he smirks.

"Hm?" He then takes to burying his face in the crook of my neck and nipping lightly at the flesh there.

"Mel...stop...we gotta do the dishes...we're gana get in trouble if someone walks in." But even as I put up this half assed little argument, my hands find their way to running themselves through his silky blonde locks; betraying me just like another part of my body is starting to.

"Matty, are you getting hard?" No Mello, not at all. Making out with you in a very public setting where we could be caught at any moment, coupled with you grabbing my ass repetitively and sucking on my neck like a goddamn vampire dying of starvation is completely turning me off. Stupid.

"Yea..." Holy shit! I managed a whole syllable with Mello all over me! I am amazing! All hail Matt and his mighty powers of overcoming raging teenage hormones for all of point two seconds!...

WHOA! Hand down my pants! Okay, enough of this, re-assume fawning boyfriend mode...now!

"Mel!" I gasp as those nimble fingers of his find their way past my sweat pants and into my boxers. He smirks at this and begins playing with my half-baked erection. My grip around his shoulders tightens and my knees buckle. Damn it Mello! We're in the fucking kitchen! They make our food in here! Its clam chowder for lunch today and I for one DO NOT want little swimmers dancing around in my goddamn soup bowel!

Then again, its not like I've never swallowed before...

Did I just imply something? Just because I suck dick doesn't make me a whore, right?

I don't get paid. Well, maybe once or twice...eight times...but that was the week X-box 360 came out! I needed the money!

Why am I trying to justify this to myself? And while being jerked off no less! I should be enjoying myself! I've got my own little blonde bombshell who loves me and is currently groping my balls, this is awesome! Geeze Matt, you're on the receiving end and for once, it actually feels good! Stop analyzing everything and have a good time!

"You know," Mello whispers seductively into my ear, "its quite annoying, really. Here I am, trying to be the nice guy and attempting to give you a hand job, and you just sit there." He runs his thumb in circles over the tip, and I cant help but thrust a little.

"That's better," he says quietly. And suddenly his hand is gone.

Just like that. One minute, hand job heaven, and the next... What the hell?!

I'm not even going to try to hide my distaste. I want to be touched, damn it!

"Mellooo," I whimper, and just for dramatic effect, I make my bottom lip tremble. He steps back, both hands on his hips and surveying me amusedly. Hm, the lip usually gets him... Activating needy bitch mode. "W-why'd you stop?" I break out the puppy eyes and look back and forth from his hand, to the now bulging fabric over my crotch.

He smirks and places one hand over the rise between my legs. Hah! No one can resist my puppy eyes! Not even Mel!  
Oh... That feels nice...  
I look down with heavy lidded eyes to see him palming my hard on.

"Hm," Mello begins, and already I can hear the mock concentration, "Matty, it seems as though you are rather happy down there, yes?" I nod just to humor him. "And it seems that the happier I make you, the less you seem to notice the sink overflowing right next to you, yes?" I nod ag-- Wait, what?!

I turn to my left to see water pouring out from over the basin of the stainless steel sink.

"Mello!" I yell at him and jump from the counter top. Dashing quickly to the sink, I nearly have to jump to reach the tap at the back. I'm not short, the sink is huge!  
Somehow I manage to cut the water off, but now my hoodie is soaked from nearly doing a belly flop into the basin as I pulled myself up to reach the knobs. There's water all over the floor; we're ganna get in trouble.

"You look good like that, Matty." Damn Mello and his sexy, sexy, sexiness. He's practically purring as I feel his hands slide up my thighs to my rather, erm, exposed hindquarters.

"Stop it," my voice cracks. What's with me and sounding pathetic around him lately? Like, more so than normal... Seriously, its one thing to be blinded by lust, but...  
That's not how it is anymore. I'll admit, the second I laid eyes on Mello, my only thought was _'must get into pants'_. Hell, that's still the prominent thought when I'm around him, but recently... I don't know how to explain it. I mean, I've always cared about him, but lately my feelings for him are deepening way past lust and what I would consider normal, boyfriend-y-ish butterflies.

Wow Matt, boyfriend-y-ish? Wow...just, wow...

"Don't wanna," Mello laughs a little as he says it. He leans over and presses his body into my back. I can feel that he's a bit hard, since his crotch is now aligned with my ass.  
I'm not sure I like where this is going...

"Mello," I say quietly, "please don't..."

"Don't what?" He actually sounds confused. I turn to look back at him. "Matty?"

To my surprise, Mello actually does get off of me. Now his arms are loosely wrapped around my neck, and the look he's giving me is somewhere between confusion and concern. "What's wrong?" Alright, what is he playing at?

"Mel, I thought you were... Weren't you about to?..." I. Am. Confused. But apparently Mello understands what I'm saying, because his eyes are widening and he hugs me tightly.

"No! Matty, I was only kidding!" Geeze, I must've looked pretty pathetic bent over the sink or something... I mean, to make him react like this... "And besides..."

"Hm?" I say as I hug his waist. I feel kind of bad now for scaring him.

"When we do, get to that point..." He's saying slowly into my neck. He almost sounds...shy? Mello is many things, but shy is not one of them. And what the hell is this _'point'_ he's talking about? What point? Oh, I think he just said something.  
I should stop narrating things in my head...

"What was that, Mel? Sorry, I was distracted. Say again?" He pulls back from my neck. Whoa, I really wasn't paying attention! He's almost as red as my hair!

"I... I said that, whenever we decide to...," To what?! What are you talking about?!,"Well, you know...," No Mello, I don't know! "I want you to...be the one in charge..."

I must be really slow, because I still have no idea what he's talking about! In charge of what?! When?! The fuck is going on?!

"Matt...," Mello looks up at me, blushing furiously and doing a horrible job of hiding it, "I was thinking...that maybe... Since it's your birthday and all... We could..."

"Go into town!" I pull him forward and kiss him quickly. That's what he's been talking about this whole time? Geeze, he needs to work on his people skills. I was totally lost!  
"C'mon! Lets go ask Roger!"

I'm grinning widely as I lead Mello by his hand and out of the kitchen. When I look back, there's still a pink tint to his cheeks, and he's watching the floorboards pass under his feet.  
Is he talking to himself? I turn back around, listening closely as we walk.

Yea, he's mumbling something about _'stupid idiots'_ and _'missing the point'_.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry that took so long and sorry its so insanly short. -hits self repeatedly-  
Reviews make me not give up on this story. HINT HINT.


End file.
